Rakama
Rakama is a Toa of Ice, Supervisor of Civil Activities in Junctus Prime and Civil Counselor. He will be one of the protagonists of ChaoSpaceMar's story, BIONICLE : Redemption. Early life Creation and Mata Nui Rakama was created a long time ago by the Great Beings from a Protodermis pool. Being an "old" Matoran, he participated in the creation of the Great Spirit's body, and was then sent with the other Matorans to Metru-Nui Metru-Nui In Metru-Nui, Rakama became a spokesman for the Goverment. Rising rapidly into the hierarchy of Metru-Nui, and armed with his natural charisma, became even official spokesman of Turaga Dume. The Great Cataclysm When Teridax's order emanated, Rakama had no knowledge of the Makuta's Coup over Mata Nui. As so, he willingly went into stasis. He slept until the Toa Metru saved him. The Island of Mata Nui Saved by Turaga Nuju, and amnesic, Rakama sought enlightement from his wisdom. A few years later, educated and wise, Rakama became a searcher/professor. He witnessed the arrival of the Toa Mata, and before he could try to educate them, he disappeared from the surface of the Island. The Order of Mata Nui Recruited by the Order of Mata Nui to be a part of a team of medics (including Haikiu, Pykus, Destros, Kualt and Yiolu), Rakama was unaware of his role. When he asked about it, the trainers said : "You'll be the one connecting the patients to the doctors, of course". From that point he knew his power was not the power of medicine but of the words. With this very powerful skill, he reassured and convinced hundreds of patients on Karda Nui. However, words were not enough to stop Teridax's plan. Reign of Shadow In this dark period, Rakama used his wits to build plans and weapons useful for the Resistance (including his Energy Sniper, that he used a lot during that period). Always on the run from Makuta's hunting parties, Rakama and his friends (they began calling themselves "Junctus") also invented tracking devices, which would play a great role in the following events. The Battle for Bara Magna During Bara Magna' invasion, Rakama tracked down an energy signature resembling the one of Teridax's Robot. Investigating the cave emanating that energy, they found a dark portal leading to an abyss. Crossing it, the Matorans stumbled upon ranks of Rakshis of Heat Vision. Fortunately, they were saved by the Rakshis' programming. When they found their way out, they stumbled upon the biggest battlefield ever saw. Their orders still standing, they fought their way to their allies, healing them and putting them back into the fray. He and his team witnessed the death of the Great Spirit, and thought with honor about his deeds, saving the lives of countless beings by destroying evil seemingly forever. The Sacrilege 1146 years later, Rakama and the Junctus team made the decision to inspect the Great Spirit's body. Investigating the thorax, the team was witness to the strangest phenomenon they saw so far ; they saw themselves, as spirits, trying to show the real Matorans the way. Following them, the Junctus team met with a ghostly Mata Nui, talking about "a return of the Shadow". As the Prophecy was said, energy emanating from the husk hitted the spirits, and the apparitions flew right in their counterparts body, creating ... the Toa Junctus. As they began preaching the Prophecy to others, they encountered a massive anger from the crowd, saying the Junctus had trespassed on a "sacred relic". Not a big cohort followed the Toa to the North, to meet their destiny ... Recent events This section, with many others, will be updated with a few others articles. Stay patient! Physical attributes Rakama is approximately 2 meters high, and is not fast or strong. His Toa armor's colors are black and white. Not very resilient in combat, Rakama give support from afar, and uses his hand dagger in emergencies Psychological attributes Using most of its wits into building inventions and helping Matorans to solve their problems, Rakama can still be a challenging opponent, using strategic covers and hit-and-run tactics with his Sniper. A natural charismatic Toa, Rakama always takes the place of spokesman among his brothers, helping them when he can with his talents and putting his brain to help Matorans. His favorite color is grey. Gallery ToaWhite2.JPG|Rakama readies his Sniper ToaWhite1.JPG|Rakama reporting for duty